Games
by kikira-chan
Summary: Playing cards can be fun. Even if it's not strip poker. YusukexHiei


**Title**: Games

**Rating**: T because it's more fun

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the plot. And the card game. It's mine touch and I will delete your story where it stands.

**Warnings**: YxH minor but rampant hints. Slight Hiei OOC it's the hair's fault though.

**Notes**: I am trying for some YxH there will probably be another chapter to conclude this one and maybe a few more. Be warned Kurama might wiggle his way in. I'm a sucker for Y H and K in any way. Except without Hiei, he's too cuddly to be left out.

* * *

Yusuke's dark brown eyes gazed appreciatively across the table watching Hiei shuffle the cards with practice ease. The red eyes were lazily focused on the deck in his hands. The cards pattered quietly against each other as they fell on top of one another on the table. Gently the small hands bent back the cards shuffling them again into a neat stack. 

Yusuke pulled out a cigarette and lit it blowing smoke rings into the room while Hiei flicked his wrist and displayed the cards out to Yusuke who choose one at random. "King of Hearts," he said flipping the card around to show Hiei.

"Ah that beats my Jack of Spades," Hiei said, showing his own card. Red eyes smirked at Yusuke as he accepted the card back and continued to shuffle the deck. "I'll deal then."

Yusuke gave only an absent-minded nod gazing on his companion. Hiei had appeared at his window throughly drenched from the midsummer storm. One that hadn't cooled the temperature at all, Yusuke reminded himself gazing out the open window where the rain poured down to the ground. With a disgusted snort, he turned back to Hiei who had begun to deal out the cards. He gazed at the ashen black strands that bounced around Hiei's shoulders laying flat soddened with rain. The drying hadn't been able to restore its spiky style and Hiei's only comment was a disgusted mention that it would be normal in the morning.

Yusuke picked up his cards wondering. The new style had given Yusuke a new perspective of his teammate. It softened Hiei's overall appearance amazingly. Also Yusuke's lend of a few clothes that were far too large, softened out Hiei's usual shadowy characteristics.

"Are we going to play or are you going to keep starring at me?" Hiei asked his voice mildly amused. Yusuke looked up to see the Jaganshi leaning his head against his fist, his elbow planted on the table. His red eyes didn't meet Yusuke as they examined his hand.

Yusuke looked down at his own cards arranging his hand. "What are we playing again?"

"Tajin."

"Don't we need alcohol for that?"

"It's too hot."

"Ahh," Yusuke let it go at that. This gained him a surprised look from Hiei but it went unnoticed as the detective tried to concentrate soly on the game. He dropped three consecutive spades on the table and glanced over at Hiei. Hiei carelessly threw down two hearts of a higher number. "If there's no alcohol and we aren't betting then why are we playing?" Yusuke wondered aloud as he threw down five clubs. Hiei laid down the ace of diamonds.

"You're a bad conversationalist," Hiei answered watching Yusuke pick up the stack of cards on the table.

"I'm so used to drinking a shot right now," Yusuke bemoaned as he moved the cards about organizing his hand. He smirked as he laid down the five of each suit then the ace of diamonds. "Tajin."

Hiei's nose wrinkled in. Yusuke smiled at that. The Jaganshi picked up the cards with a pouty scowl on his face. The game continued on with little conversation the rain providing pleasant background noise.

"We should make a bet," Hiei spoke suddenly tossing down a few clubs. Yusuke answered with more clubs.

"A bet?" Yusuke echoed his voice colored with interest.

"Mm," Hiei hummed in agreement but made no further indications of what he was thinking. Yusuke sighed irritably before taking over.

"You're right; we should. The winner gets the bed," Yusuke said laying on a few cards. Hiei snorted. "I'll take that for an agreement."

"Take it how you want it," Hiei said setting his cards face down on the table and looking over at Yusuke crossing his arms.

Yusuke blinked. "What?"

"I want food."

Yusuke's eyebrows raised so far they were liable to disappear behind the bits of his bangs that had come out of his slicked back hairstyle. Hiei raised one of his own eyebrows narrowing his eyes, his body language screaming threats at Yusuke.

"Of course your highness," Yusuke said mockingly as he dropped his cards down on the table and threw his cigarette in the general direction of the garbage can. He was about to disappear through the swing door into the kitchenette but saw Hiei sitting, almost motionless, starring at the tabletop. That wouldn't do, Yusuke decided simply. "Come on," he said grabbing Hiei's wrist and tugging him up and into the kitchen. He took note of how Hiei let him drag him along, even though he did comment about the rough treatment unfavorably, also how thin and delicate the wrist under his fingers felt. He could wrap his hand all the way around it and his fingers still overlapped a bit.

It was about then that Hiei rescued his wrist from Yusuke's grip. Red eyes burned into his skull and Yusuke shrugged it off. "Have to make sure you don't cheat," Yusuke half-explained as he dug through the cabinets. Hiei scoffed at this answer and leaned easily against the counter gazing at Yusuke.

The detective was wearing his traditional overly tight blue jeans and white t-shirt.

"Isn't that a little warm for this weather?" Hiei questioned. He'd tried to take out the underlying meanings but hadn't fully succeeded. Oh well, he'd told the detective to take it as he wanted it. He wasn't sure Yusuke realized how fully Hiei had meant it though.

One of Yusuke's shoulders shrugged as he pulled out an instant ramen packet."It's comfortable. And what about yours?"

Ramen, Hiei rolled his eyes and speculated on how he should've known. Hiei looked down at his own attire, a loose pair of grey sweatpants and a large t-shirt. "I did not choose it."

Yusuke's own eyes narrowed in irritation. "If it was too hot you should've said something," Yusuke said, starting the ramen and then moving to go into the bedroom to hunt for more clothes.

"Don't bother, the temperature doesn't really affect me," Hiei told him absently. He smiled as he heard Yusuke muffle a curse behind him.

"You're a really annoying bastard sometimes," Yusuke sighed plopping into one of the chairs in the kitchen. Hiei looked briefly insulted.

Hiei ran his fingers through his hair aggravatedly as he waited for the food to finish. A hungry Hiei was not a happy Hiei and he glared at Yusuke who was merely watching him.

"What?" Hiei snapped heatedly.

"So do you sweat?" Yusuke asked ignoring Hiei's aggravation.

"What are you blathering about?" Hiei muttered his voice filled with contempt.

"If the heat doesn't affect you do you sweat?" Yusuke asked again.

"I do not sweat because of the weather. Since I don't feel hot my body doesn't need to sweat to cool me off," Hiei explained peering into the pot with the ramen. "Aren't you supposed to be stirring this?"

Yusuke laughed slightly pushing Hiei gently out of the way and stirring it. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Hiei muttered sullenly. He did not take kindly to be laughed at. Yusuke noticed and mussed Hiei's hair slightly. His hand was forcibly removed.

"You look so different with your hair like that," Yusuke told him his fingers coming away still trapped around some of the soft strands. Hiei easily untangled his fingers and set Yusuke's hand far away.

"I know," Hiei snarled.

"You look _good_," Yusuke emphasized. Hiei blinked then huffed and crossed his arms again.

"Is it done yet?" he demanded but Yusuke noticed the light splotches of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah it's done get some bowls would you?" Yusuke requested turning down the eye. Hiei obeyed the request handing Yusuke two bowls, the ramen was dumped into them and Hiei happily sat down in a chair starting into his food. "How is it?" Yusuke asked moving his fork through his own noodles.

"It's hard to believe your ramen stand is still open," Hiei murmured around his mouthful. Yusuke was about to retort but he noticed the hungry way Hiei was devouring the noodles and realized that the insult was a lie.

"Then why are you still eating it?"

"Suicidal tendencies."

"Don't say that," Yusuke moaned, "I worry about you enough already."

The kitchen gained an almost eerie quiet as Hiei stopped all movement to stare at Yusuke. Yusuke looked worried that he'd said something wrong as Hiei swallowed the bite in his mouth before speaking.

"You worry about me?" the question was beyond incredulous.

"Yea of course I do you're always so willing to jump in front of bullets for just about anything. You're like the poster boy for self-sacrifice."

Hiei looked at him like Yusuke had recently lost his mind. "I've obviously deceived you throughly," Hiei said laughing slightly. "I don't know how to further clarify this. I'm a demon I'll do as I find most good for me."

"Yea but you care so much about us you're willing to throw yourself in front of a bus to save us. Kurama, Yukina, me, Kuwa..." Yusuke was cut off as a fork full of noodles was shoved violently in his throat and he was thankful the noodles had been attached to the fork.

"Change the subject," Hiei demanded his eyes burning red and Yusuke's bowl of noodles began to bubble unpleasantly.

"Gwarf," Yusuke agreed swallowing the best he could. "So shall we get back to the game?"

Hiei polished off the end of his noodles and went to the other table were they had been playing sitting behind his hand easily. Yusuke followed shrugging off Hiei's earlier weirdness. Obviously Hiei had some emotional responses he wasn't ready to deal with. Shrugging, Yusuke pulled his t-shirt away from his body.

"You might not sweat but I'm scalding," Yusuke murmured opening the window letting the rain soak the windowsill and immediate area around it. Hiei's eyebrow ticked as he hadn't said that. Yusuke sat back down in his seat picking up his cards he tossed down a few and Hiei followed. The game continued on in silence for a bit. "So you can't sweat?"

Hiei's eyebrow twitched again. "Yes I can sweat."

"Just not when you're hot."

"No you idiot that's not what I said. I don't sweat just because the weather is hot. I do sweat when I exert myself."

Yusuke grinned. "Exert yourself."

Hiei glowered. "Mind out of the gutter, human."

"Yusuke! Say Yusuke!" Yusuke said tired of being called detective or human.

"I don't know what you're referring to Detective," Hiei murmured with a smirk studying his cards avidly.

"Like hell you don't! Say my name, Hiei!" Yusuke demanded.

"Are we going to play or not?" Hiei asked ignoring the detective's outbursts. Yusuke threw his cards down on the table in an answer. "Obviously not," Hiei muttered as Yusuke came and grabbed the back of his chair pulling him backwards. Yusuke got in front of HIei grabbing his face.

"Just say my stupid name," Yusuke asked quite calmly.

"Why should I?" Hiei asked wondering if he should point out that Yusuke called his own name stupid.

All thought processes stopped when Yusuke kissed him.

* * *

One last thing: We're having some story deleters out there who are deleting stories for no reason. I ask them to stop since most of the fics were clearly labeled and no violating rules. If this persists as well as the bout of plagiarism. We may have to take drastic measures and I will be the first one up there carrying a flag. The way stories are "inspected" is terrible and the plagiarism is not only offensive and wrong but showing a severe lack of creativity. If you agree, I'd love to know. We really should find a way to try to fix this. Ideas on how would be great too. 

Shall I continue? Review!


End file.
